blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toucan Do It!/Gallery/2
The lava cave/Starla leads the way S3E10 Monster Machines inside the cave.png S3E10 Monster Machines drive through cave.png S3E10 Starla "This cave sure does".png S3E10 Monster Machines see holes.png S3E10 Darington driving over to the holes.png S3E10 Darington sees a hole glowing.png S3E10 Darington sticks his head in the glowing hole.png|DARINGTON, BE CAREFUL! S3E10 Darington "Really hot".png S3E10 Blaze "Watch out".png S3E10 Blaze launches his hook.png S3E10 Darington hooked in time.png S3E10 Lava shoots out of hole.png S3E10 Starla "Bust my bumpers!".png S3E10 Starla "This cave is shootin' out super hot lava!".png S3E10 Lava blasting everywhere.png S3E10 How will we get past the lava.png S3E10 We need an elephant.png S3E10 Darington and Starla completely confused.png|An elephant?! S3E10 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S3E10 AJ touches the control panel.png S3E10 Diagram of elephant.png S3E10 Elephant showing its trunk.png S3E10 Elephant sucking up water.png S3E10 Elephant spraying water.png S3E10 Elephant cools down lava.png S3E10 Elephant trumpeting.png S3E10 Darington "That's a great idea!".png|"That's a great idea!" S3E10 Darington "But where are we gonna find an elephant?".png|"But, where are we gonna find an elephant?" S3E10 Starla wants to be an elephant.png S3E10 Blaze "We can do that".png|Yeah! We can do that! C'mon! S3E10 Blaze sends transformation magic to Starla.png S3E10 Transformation magic engulfing Starla.png S3E10 Starla's transformation interface.png S3E10 First part needed for Starla.png S3E10 Ears materialize.png S3E10 Second part needed for Starla.png S3E10 Trunk materializes.png S3E10 Elephant transformation complete.png S3E10 Starla transforming.png S3E10 Elephant Starla.png S3E10 Blaze high tires Elephant Starla.png S3E10 Blaze and crew see the first lava spout.png S3E10 Starla "I got this!".png|"Hang on y'all. I've got this!" S3E10 Starla sucks up water.png S3E10 Starla starts spraying the lava.png S3E10 Starla sprays the lava.png S3E10 Lava cools down to rock.png S3E10 Elephant Starla victorious.png S3E10 Starla "That lava can't stop us now".png|"This way, fellers! That lava can't stop us now!" S3E10 Blaze warning Starla about the holes.png S3E10 Help me look for them.png|C'mon! Let's look for it. S3E10 Starla driving toward the holes.png S3E10 Which hole is glowing.png S3E10 Glowing hole.png S3E10 Starla spraying the lava.png|"Gotcha, lava!" S3E10 Blaze and Darington pass by safely.png S3E10 Blaze "Nice one, Elephant Starla!".png|"Nice one, Elephant Starla!" S3E10 Elephant Starla trumpeting.png S3E10 AJ "Watch out!".png S3E10 More lava holes.png S3E10 Which hole will shoot lava.png S3E10 Another glowing hole.png S3E10 Starla sprays the next lava spout.png S3E10 Blaze and Darington make it past.png S3E10 Monster Machines almost out.png S3E10 Blaze sees the exit.png S3E10 End of the cave.png S3E10 Darington "But we still have to get past".png S3E10 Last holes.png S3E10 Last glowing hole.png S3E10 Starla sprays the last of the lava.png S3E10 Monster Machines escape the cave.png S3E10 Monster Machines made it out.png S3E10 Starla turns back to normal.png S3E10 Darington "Am I glad".png S3E10 Blaze "Nothing's gonna stop us".png S3E10 Blaze and friends "Let's do it".png|C'mon. Let's do it. S3E10 Monster Machines continue through the jungle.png Crusher and the animal food, part 1 S3E10 Crusher and Pickle in the Animal Island stadium.png S3E10 Pickle "We're in a Jungle Ball stadium!".png S3E10 Crusher doesn't care.png S3E10 Pickle "And it's full of animals!".png S3E10 Crusher still not up for it.png S3E10 Crusher and Pickle see snack shacks.png S3E10 Crusher wants to get some snacks.png S3E10 Crusher and Pickle approach the snack shacks.png S3E10 Panda orders bamboo.png S3E10 Crusher shocked to see the bamboo.png S3E10 Pickle "Pandas love bamboo".png S3E10 Baked bamboo.png S3E10 Boiled bamboo.png S3E10 Bamboo on a stick.png S3E10 Crusher "I would never eat bamboo!".png S3E10 Crusher "But I will eat".png S3E10 Crusher takes a hamburger.png S3E10 Crusher holds the hamburger.png S3E10 Crusher eats the hamburger.png S3E10 The burger tastes weird.png S3E10 Bamboo revealed in hamburger.png S3E10 Pickle "It's a bamboo burger!".png S3E10 Crusher drops the bamboo burger in disgust.png S3E10 Crusher flees disgusted.png|That's it, I'm outta here. S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png S3E10 Pickle eats the bamboo burger.png Call from Tooks S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington drive through the jungle.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington swing on vines.png|Whoo-Hoo! Yeah! Yee-Haw! S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington hear ringing.png S3E10 AJ "We're getting a call".png S3E10 Tooks appears on the communicator.png S3E10 Tooks calling Blaze.png S3E10 AJ "Don't worry, Tooks".png S3E10 Tooks ending the call.png S3E10 Darington and Starla worried for Tooks.png S3E10 Blaze "This way".png The deactivated bridge/Darington takes to the skies S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington approach a bridge.png S3E10 Wind blows.png S3E10 Branches blowing across the bridge.png S3E10 Branch pushes a lever.png S3E10 Lever pushed to the other side.png S3E10 Bridge retracts.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington slow down.png S3E10 AJ hitting the brakes.png S3E10 Darington "The bridge is gone!".png S3E10 AJ "And the only way to make the bridge come back".png S3E10 Lever on the other side.png S3E10 Starla "But who could get all the way over there?".png S3E10 We need a flying squirrel.png S3E10 AJ about to describe flying squirrels.png|Yeah! S3E10 Diagram of flying squirrel.png S3E10 Flying squirrel spreads its patagia.png S3E10 Flying squirrel sails through the air.png S3E10 Darington wants to be a flying squirrel.png S3E10 Let's turn Darington into a flying squirrel.png S3E10 Blaze releases transformation magic again.png S3E10 Darington engulfed with transformation magic.png S3E10 Darington's transformation interface.png S3E10 First part needed for Darington.png S3E10 Long tail materializes.png S3E10 Second part needed for Darington.png S3E10 Patagia materializes.png S3E10 Flying squirrel transformation complete.png S3E10 Darington transforming.png S3E10 Flying Squirrel Darington.png S3E10 Everyone admires Flying Squirrel Darington.png S3E10 Darington "Stand back".png S3E10 Another view of the lever.png S3E10 Darington charging forward.png S3E10 Darington "Squirrelingtooooon!".png|SQUIRRELINGTOOOOON! S3E10 Darington jumps into the air.png S3E10 Darington flying.png S3E10 Darington "Nothing can stop Flying Squirrel Darington!".png S3E10 Darington hears storm crashing.png S3E10 Darington sees storm clouds.png|"Except maybe those storm clouds!!" S3E10 Darington scared by storm clouds.png|OH NO! S3E10 Darington asks the viewer's help.png|To get through this storm... S3E10 Spaces between storm clouds.png|I've got to fly through those spaces between the clouds. S3E10 I can only fit through the biggest space.png|But, I can only fit through the biggest space. Help me look. S3E10 Which space is the biggest.png S3E10 That one.png S3E10 Darington made it through.png S3E10 Darington sees more clouds.png S3E10 More storm clouds ahead.png S3E10 I have to find the biggest space.png S3E10 Find another big space.png S3E10 Another right choice.png S3E10 Darington makes it through again.png S3E10 I'm almost there.png S3E10 Last clouds.png S3E10 Final big space.png S3E10 Darington passed all the storm clouds.png S3E10 Darington comes down from the sky.png S3E10 Darington activating the lever.png S3E10 Bridge starts to roll back out.png S3E10 The bridge is coming back.png S3E10 Bridge returning to Blaze and Starla.png S3E10 Bridge accessible again.png S3E10 Blaze and Starla cross the bridge.png S3E10 Blaze and Starla congratulate Darington.png S3E10 Darington "Being a flying squirrel was one wild glide".png|"Being a flying squirrel was one wild glide." LOL! S3E10 Darington turns back to normal.png S3E10 AJ "Guys, look!".png S3E10 Blaze and crew see the mountain where Tooks is trapped.png S3E10 Starla "We're almost there".png S3E10 Monster Machines go on.png Crusher and the animal food, part 2 S3E10 Back at the stadium.png S3E10 Pickle cheering "Give me a rhino!".png S3E10 Pickle "Give me a zebra! Lion!".png S3E10 Pickle cheers "Animals!".png S3E10 Crusher annoyed by Pickle's cheering.png S3E10 Zebra vendor calling for snacks.png S3E10 Crusher excited to get snacks again.png S3E10 Crusher and Pickle step up to the Zebra's stand.png S3E10 Zebra vendor offering grass.png S3E10 Crusher disgusted by the grass.png S3E10 Pickle "Zebras love to eat grass".png S3E10 Green grass.png|They’ve got green grass... S3E10 Brown grass.png|And brown grass... S3E10 Greenish brown grass.png|And greenish-brown grass. S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|ICK!!! S3E10 Crusher "I would never ever eat grass!".png|I would never, EVER eat grass!!! S3E10 Crusher sees a food he does like.png S3E10 Crusher takes an ice cream sundae.png S3E10 Crusher holds the ice cream sundae.png S3E10 Crusher eats the ice cream sundae.png S3E10 The sundae tastes weird.png S3E10 It's a grass cream sundae.png S3E10 Crusher "Grass cream sundae?!".png S3E10 Crusher "Eww!".png S3E10 Crusher drops the grass cream sundae.png S3E10 Crusher flees from the grass stand.png S3E10 Pickle tasting the grass cream sundae.png S3E10 Pickle "You can really taste the grass".png To return to the Toucan Do It! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries